A spa (also commonly known as a “hot tub”) is a therapeutic bath in which all or part of a person's body is exposed to hot water, usually with forceful whirling currents. When located indoors and equipped with fill and drain features like a bathtub, the spa is typically referred to as a “whirlpool bath”. Typically, the spa's hot water is generated when water contacts a heating element in a water circulating heating pipe system.
FIG. 1 shows prior art hot tub spa 1. Spa controller 52 is programmed to control the spa's components, such as the spa's water pumps 1P and 2P, air blower 3, ozonator 7, stereo 1A, and light 1L. In normal operation, water is pumped by water pump 1P through heater 5A where it is heated by heating element 5B. The heated water then leaves heater 5A and enters spa tub 2 through jets 11. Water leaves spa tub 2 through drains 13 and the cycle is repeated.
A user of the spa can control the spa's components by pressing keys on keypad 8. Also, when an error occurs (such as a failure of water pump 2P), the source of the error is displayed on monitor 9. Currently, the spa user can only operate the spa only from within the spa or next to the spa by manipulating keypad 8. Also, currently, if there is a problem with the spa, a service technician or repairman must go to the location of the spa in order to troubleshoot and conduct repairs. The service technician needs to physically inspect the spa and its components and monitor 9.